Wangan Midnight Maximum OddTune
A Fairly OddParents spinoff based on Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 4 2013. Story Mode ・In Story Mode, you first choose your rival's level, then select an opponent out of the rivals that are of the selected level. You can freely change the levels and rivals within the time limit. ・You win if you cross the finish line before your rivals (characters from the original comic book), and you lose if your rivals cross it before you. The game ends if the remaining time reaches zero. ・You have to race one-on-one or in a group of three or more depending on the story. Episodes 1 - 10: The Return Of Timmy This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 1 to 3. This the story of how "Timmy," "Cosmo," "Wanda" and "Poof" got to know each other and the origin story of Timmy's Vette. Episodes 11 - 15:　Perfect Girl This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 3 to 5. You'll experience an ultra high-speed Wangan line battle with Trixie and Veronica. Episodes 16 - 20:　Oggy's Straight This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 5 to 8. This part of the story focuses on a battle with the ex-metropolitan highway runner, "Oggy." Can you reach 300 km/h on the tricky C1 inbound course? Episodes 21 - 30:　Monster Villains This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 8 to 13. Enjoy the wild driving and wild stories of the tuners who are crazy about "Foop's" Fortuner. Episodes 31 - 40:　TUFF And DOOM Club his is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 13 to 16. Race against members of the "TUFF And DOOM Club" and witness admire "Dudley's" passion for the Hiace Episodes 41 - 50:　Spongebob Expressway Circuit This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 16 to 20. Take part in a race against Spongebob Squarepants, a racer from Osaka who drives a BMW M5. Don't miss this race on the Hanshin Expressway Circuit. Episodes 51 - 60:　Mythical BoBoi Boy This is based on the story written in Wangan Midnight comics, volumes 20 to 24. Join a race with "Fang," who will show you his obsession with the Lamborghini Aventador, a "Sport" car. Appearing Models And Tuning Audi 2013 Audi A4 2013 Audi A6 2013 Audi A7 2013 Audi R8 2013 Audi TT BMW 2013 BMW 1 Series Coupe 2013 BMW 3 Series 2013 BMW M5 2013 BMW 7 Series Chevrolet 2013 Chevrolet Captiva 2013 Chevrolet Spark 2013 Chevrolet Spin 2013 Chevrolet Trailblazer 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C7 Dodge 2013 Dodge Joruney 2013 Dodge Durango Ferrari 2013 Ferrari F12berlinetta 2013 Ferrari 458 Spider Ford 2013 Ford Kuga 2013 Ford Focus 2013 Ford Exploler 2013 Ford Mustang 2013 Ford Everest 2014 Ford Fiesta Honda 2013 Honda City 2013 Honda Civic 2013 Honda Jazz RS 2013 Honda CR-V 2013 Honda CR-Z 2013 Honda Accord Isuzu Isuzu Alterra Isuzu Panther Lamborghini 2013 Lamborghini Gallardo 2013 Lamborghini Aventador Mitsubishi 2013 Mitsubishi Outlander Sport 2013 Mitsubishi Pajero Sport Dakar 4X4 2013 Mitsubishi Mirage 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer ES Sedan 2005 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX Nissan 2013 Nissan Serena 2013 Nissan March 2013 Nissan X-Trail 2013 Nissan 370Z 2013 Nissan Bluebird Sylphy Suzuki 2013 Suzuki SX4 2013 Suzuki Swift 2013 Suzuki Ertiga 2013 Suzuki Grand Vitara 2013 Suzuki Solio Toyota 2013 Toyota Yaris RS 2013 Toyota Yaris 2013 Toyota 86 2013 Toyota Innova 2013 Toyota Land Cruiser Prado 2013 Toyota Land Cruiser 200 2013 Toyota Hiace 2013 Toyota Fortuner VNT Turbo 2013 Toyota Camry 2.5 V Volvo 2014 Volvo S60 2014 Volvo V60 2014 Volvo XC60 2014 Volvo S80 Volkswagen 2013 Volkswagen Golf VII 2013 Volkswagen Beetle 2013 Volkswagen Touran 2013 Volkswagen Sharan 2013 Volkswagen Caddy Maxi Life 2013 Volkswagen Kombi 2013 Volkswagen Caravalle 2013 Volkswagen Amarok 2013 Volkswagen Tiguan 2013 Volkswagen Touareg Update Pack Update Ver 1.1 March 15 2013 Update Appearing Models Chevrolet 2013 Chevrolet Orlando 2014 Chevrolet Silverado Dodge 2013 Dodge Charger Ferrari 2014 Ferrari LaFerrari Ford 2013 Ford Fiesta RoCam Hatchback Mitsubishi 2014 Mitsubishi Outlander Sport Nissan 2013 Nissan Fuga 2013 Nissan Evalia Suzuki 2014 Suzuki SX4 Toyota 2014 Toyota RAV4 2014 Toyota Crown Royal Saloon Volkswagen 2013 Volkswagen Passat NMS Pack Update Ver 1.2 March 18 2013 Update Appearing Models Audi 2013 Audi Q3 2013 Audi A5 2013 Audi A8 BMW 2013 BMW 6 Series Coupe 2013 BMW 6 Series Convertible 2013 BMW 6 Series Gran Coupe Chevrolet 2014 Chevrolet Onix 2014 Chevrolet Prisma 2014 Chevrolet SS Dodge 2013 Dodge Avenger 2013 Dodge Grand Caravan Ford 2013 Ford Transit Custom Honda 2013 Honda Freed Mitsubishi 2012 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Nissan 2014 Nissan Note 2013 Nissan Pathfinder Suzuki 2013 Suzuki Splash 2013 Suzuki Wagon R Toyota 2013 Toyota NAV1 2013 Toyota Voxy 2013 Toyota Alphard 2013 Toyota Vellfire Pack Update Ver 1.3 April 29 2013 Update Appearing Models Audi 2013 Audi A1 2013 Audi A1 Sportback 2014 Audi A3 2014 Audi A3 Sportback 2013 Audi Q5 2013 Audi Q7 BMW 2013 BMW X1 2013 BMW X5 2013 BMW X6 Chevrolet 2014 Chevrolet Trax 2014 Chevrolet Impala Ford 2013 Ford Mondeo 2014 Ford Transit 2014 Ford Tourneo Courier Honda 2013 Honda Odyssey 2013 Honda Elysion Prestige Lamborghini 2014 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 Roadster Mitsubishi 2013 Mitsubishi Proudia Nissan 2013 Nissan Juke 2013 Nissan Tiida 2013 Nissan Latio 2014 Nissan Teana Suzuki 2013 Suzuki Jimny Toyota 2013 Toyota Hilux 2013 Toyota Avanza 2013 Toyota FJ Cruiser 2014 Toyota Tundra 2014 Toyota Crown Athlete Volkswagen 2013 Volkswagen Passat B7 2013 Volkswagen Passat B7 Wagon 2013 Volkswagen Jetta 2013 Volkswagen CC 2013 Volkswagen Gol 2014 Volkswagen Golf Variant VII Category:Spin-Offs